You're My Everything
by CHAYL0RxL0VE
Summary: Chad and Taylor have crushed on each other since the beginning of time, but when they get together, a lot of troubles come upon them. Will they be able to make it through? Duhh! It's Chaylor of course! Please read!
1. Can I?

**Hello! This is my seventh story, hope ya like it!!!!!**

"Mom, can I please be excused?" Taylor asked.

"What for honey?" Delilah asked.

"Well..." Taylor started off.

"So she can go to that new teen club with Chad," Taylor's sister Tia teased.

"Shut up Tia," Taylor muttered.

"Whatever," Tia said as she continued to eat her mashed potatoes.

"Teen Club you say?" Delilah asked.

"Yea, everyone's going there these days," Tamera said butting into the conversation.

"I thought you have to be eighteen years old to get into clubs?" Samuel asked.

"Well, it does have the word, _teen_ in it, it's for kids 13-19," Taylor's brother Tevon said.

"Well, I guess you can. Will you three be going as well?" Delilah asked.

"Yea, I'm planning on meeting my new honey there. She is fine," Tevon said grinning.

"That's my boy!" Samuel said high fiving Tevon.

"Ahem," Delilah said giving her husband the look.

"I mean, bad boy, you should be studying!" Samuel said while receiving a nod from his wife.

"I'm going too, I'm planning on meeting my friend Jessica there," Tamera said getting up from the table.

"So am I," Tia said. "Everyone's gonna be there."

"So...does that me I can go?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Well, it is a Friday," Delilah said.

"So is that a yes?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," Delilah said smiling.

"Thank you mom!" Taylor said while finishing her fried chicken and heading up to her room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor, honey, we're going to a teen club, not going to audition for a music video," Tamera said while

putting on lip gloss.

Taylor was wearing a faded pair of baby phat jeans, and a black baby phat top. With a pair of hoop

black earrings with black high heels. Her hair was also at the side with curls at the bottom and in a

ponytail.

"Oh, haha," Taylor said putting on the finishing touches. "I'm just tryna look good for the occasion."

"Or, for a special someone," Tamera said grinning her ass off.

"Who?" Tia asked coming into the room.

"That Chad boy you were talking about at the lunch table," Tamera said putting on her shoes. "Taylor

has a major crush on him."

"I do not!" Taylor said defending herself.

"Sure you don't," Tia said. "Every time your on the phone, I always hear you saying Chad's name."

"Yea but...wait, how do you know I talk to Chad?" Taylor asked eyeing Tia suspiciously.

"Oh, um, just a lucky guess," Tia said trying to hide her smile.

"Uh huh, well anyways, unless you wanna walk to the club, you better get into the car, Tevon isn't

gonna be waiting all day," Tamera said walking out the door.

"I was planning on going with the gang," Taylor said. "They're coming over at 7:45."

"Well then, we'll meet you at the club, come on Tia," Tamera said.

"Bye Mrs. Danforth!" Tia said jokingly.

"What did you just say?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I mean, bye Taylor!" Tia said zooming out the door.

"Sisters," Taylor said quietly as she grabbed her bag.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

7:45 PM

"Hey guys!" Taylor said getting into the car.

"Hey Tay! Wow, you look hot!" Gabi said examining her outfit.

"Yea, well it's just a little something I threw together," Taylor said. "What do you think of my outfit Chad?"

Chad was at lost of words, and Taylor giggled at this.

"You look...hot!" Chad said.

Taylor giggled, "Why thank you Mr. Danforth!"

"Would you two stop getting all lovey dovey and can we hit the road?" Troy asked.

Taylor and Chad blushed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Ryan said while starting up the car.

8:00 PM

"We are here!" Sharpay said getting out of the car.

"Yea! Party!" Chad said walking into the club.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? The party ain't a party without us there!" Taylor yelled.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I may update this story in a few days, please review!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	2. How could you!

**Alright here goes chapter 2!!! Enjoy!!**

8:55 PM

"Hey Tay, um, I kinda wanted to ask you something," Chad said taking Taylor away from the club.

"Really? What do you wanna ask me?" Taylor asked kinda knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Well, um, well you see I don't really know how to explain it," Chad said.

"It's ok, you're doing fine," Taylor said smiling sweetly.

Chad melted at the way Taylor smiled. "Well I just wanted to know, if you'd-" Chad was cut off by the

sweet lips of Taylor pushed onto Chad's lips.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Taylor said giving Chad a hug.

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Yea," Taylor said giving Chad one more kiss on the lips.

"Aww! Taylor and Chad sitting in a tree," Tia mocked.

"Shut up Tia!" Taylor said blushing.

"You see baby sis, I told you she liked him," Tamera said smirking.

"Haha, well anyways, if you two would mind, me and my new _boyfriend _have some catching up to do.

Excuse me," Taylor said walking away with Chad.

"Oh no she didn't," Tamera said while walking away with Tia.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"What? Chad Danforth? How could she pick him and not me?" Robert said to himself.

Robert was Taylor's ex-boyfriend, he goes to West High and is on the football team. He's also a player

and a cheater and will do anything just to win a girl's heart for the day.

"I'm gonna make sure little Ms. Mckessie gets more than she bargained for on this trip," Robert said

smirking.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So you two are together?" Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabi all asked at the same time.

"For the thousandth time, yes," Taylor said. "You should've seen the cute look on his face when he tried

to ask me out!"

"Awww, that's so cute!" Gabi said tearing up a bit.

"Yea, you and Chad were made for each other," Kelsi said smiling.

"Yea I know," Taylor said until she heard her favorite song, Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown come on. "Oh

this is my jam! Come on ya'll! We have some dancing to do.

Sharpay, Gabi, and Kelsi all followed Taylor to the dance floor, getting their groove on.

"Oh, hey there's Quentin from school, he's my lab parter, I'm gonna go say hi to him," Taylor said

walking over to Quentin.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Man I gotta go get something to eat, I'm mega hungry," Chad said until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey man, my bad," Robert said dusting himself off.

"Its ok," Chad said. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Robert Bryant, head football player at West High. And that honey over there," Robert said

pointing to Taylor. "Is my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Chad said. "Well I'm Chad Danforth, co-captain of the East High basketball team. And Taylor's

my current girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Robert asked. "I'm gonna bring this nigga down."

"What?" Chad asked.

"Oh, um," Robert had to make something up. "Hey isn't that Taylor over there laughing and hugging

with another guy?!"

"Huh?" Chad asked as he turned around. "Wait, she's cheating on me? We've only been going out for

twenty minutes!"

"Damn," said Robert trying to hide his smirk. "She got over you in a second."

"I cannot believe it," Chad said. "She doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that!"

"Well, believe it my dude," Robert said. "I broke up with Taylor because I saw her making out with

another guy in the boy's bathroom," Robert said fibbing.

Chad was so pissed off, he ran out of the room, and Robert followed.

"Damn man, just calm down," Robert said.

"How can I fucking calm down? Do you see your girlfriend getting busy with a guy all up on the dance

floor?!" Chad asked angry as hell.

"Well, I have something to make your troubles go away," Robert said smirking while he was taking out

some beer. "Drink some of this, it'll do you some good."

"Nah man, I don't drink," Chad said.

"Man, just have a little fun, it won't do anything," Robert said while opening the alcohol.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Positive, now here," Robert said handing Chad the beer. "Take a whiff."

Chad sniffed it, "Damn! This junk smells horrible!"

"Ha," Robert chuckled. "Well, you know what they say, the more horrible it smells the better it is."

"Who the hell said that?" Chad asked.

"Never mind," Robert said. "Just drink the fucking beer."

Chad took a sip and he started coughing.

"Aww man, that's the stuff. Drink some more," Robert said.

"Nah man, I don't think this is worth it," Chad said trying to give Robert back the beer, but he refused

it.

"Listen nigga, don't you see what Taylor is doing out there?" Robert said looking out the door which

revealed Taylor still hugging and talking and laughing with Quentin.

"Man, your right, let's get this party started!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh yea!" Robert said cheering him on.

The night went on and it was 11:15 PM, almost time to go home.

"Hey Taylor!" said a very drunk Chad. "I wanna show you something!"

"Um, ok," Taylor said walking with Chad. "You wanted to show me the bathroom?"

"Nah," said Chad stumbling. "I wanted to show you what's inside the bathroom."

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"This," Chad said taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing Chad?" Taylor said backing up.

"Oh...nothing," Chad said as he tried to pull down her jeans.

"Chad, I don't wanna do this," Taylor said walking out of the room, but Chad yanked her by the wrist.

"Listen bitch, whatever I say goes," Chad said pulling off her shirt.

"Chad, stoppit!" Taylor said as she began to cry.

"Shut the fuck up hoe!" Chad said as he slapped her, and continued to strip her.

"Chad, this isn't the way to go, please stop!" Taylor said as she pushed him.

That was the limit for Chad, so he ran over to Taylor and began to punch the shit out of her, he kicked

her in her stomach as she continued to cry. He spit on her and began to take off what was left of her

clothing.

"Your mine now," Chad said as he entered her painfully.

Taylor continued to sob, "Chad your not like this! Get off of me!"

Chad ignored her and continued to rape her, going from side to side, up and down. When he was done

he began to put back on his clothes, until he got a glimpse of what was happening.

"Taylor? Where are we? What's going on?" Chad said as he held his head, because he had a massive

headache.

Taylor stopped crying, and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "What happened? Oh I'll tell you

what happened, you just raped the shit out of me!" Taylor yelled at him starting to develop tears again.

"I did?" Chad asked. "Why did I do that?"

"You were the one who did it, why don't you tell me?" Taylor asked while she was still crying.

Chad reminisced on what happened, Robert giving him the beer, him taking it, him getting drunk, and

him raping Taylor. He remembered all of it, and he felt so bad that he did all of this to the love of his

life.

"Taylor," Chad said as he sat next to her. "I can explain."

"No," Taylor said getting up. "I'm through with you! Good-bye Mr. Danforth!" Taylor said walking out

of the bathroom.

"Taylor, wait up!" Chad called.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Tamera, I wanna go home," Taylor said crossing her arms.

"Why what happened?" Tamera asked. "Were you crying?"

"No," Taylor said. "Can you just ask Tevon to take us home."

"Ok," Tamera said going towards Tevon.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"What have I done," Chad said as he slid his hand through his hair.

Chad didn't notice Robert come into the bathroom.

"Hey man, whats up?" Robert asked as he tried to high five him, but Chad gave him a dirty look.

"What's up? Do you wanna know whats up?!" Chad asked as he placed his head into his hands.

"What did I do?" Robert asked looking offended.

"You, were the one who gave me beer! It took over me and I raped Taylor!" Chad said about to cry.

"Damn hoe deserved it," Robert muttered under his breath.

"No, she didn't deserve it! She was the nicest, most caring, most sweetest girl in the world!" Chad said.

"Ha, yea I doubt that," Robert replied.

"Taylor is kind, gentle, and beautiful," Chad said. "She doesn't deserve this."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor was about to walk back into the bathroom, because she left her earrings in there. As she was

about to open the door, she heard voices.

"Taylor is the best! She's caring, and sweet! She doesn't deserve this!" Chad said.

As Taylor heard this, she started to cry. She thought Chad was the man of her dreams, her prince charming, her

knight in shining armor. And yet, things go wrong. She fell down to the floor, sat there, and cried her eyes out.

**Omg, it took me a while to think about this chapter! I didn't know what to write!!! I hope you **

**liked this chapter, please, please, please, review!!! Thank you!!!! **

**P.S., I will be updating Aim Troubles on the Double, or High School Musical: The Next **

**Generation, next!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	3. Runaway Love

**Ok I'm sorry for the SUPER long update. As I said, I am a busy girl! But I didn't wanna let my**

**readers down so I made time to post a new chapter. I hope you like it!!!**

"Damn, man, you all up on that hoe," Robert said as he shook his head.

"Taylor, isn't a hoe," Chad gritted through his teeth.

"Haha, yea that'll be the day," Robert said still laughing. "That slut deserved what she gets."

"Robert," Chad said clutching his fists tightly. "Say one more bad thing about Taylor, and you'll regret

it.

"O yea?" Robert asked. "What you gonna do? Fight me?"

"Listen man, I'm telling you," Chad said coldly. "Stop talking about Taylor."

"Haha, Taylor's a whore. How can I not talk about that?" Robert asked laughing.

Something inside of Chad just snapped, so he ran up to Robert and strangled the mess out of him, blood

leaking everywhere.

"Don't...you...ever...talk...about Taylor...like that...again," Chad said still strangling Robert.

"Man...let go...I cannot breath!" Robert said gasping for air.

All of a sudden, Chad's grip got loose. And Robert sunk to the floor, blood everywhere. He was dead.

Chad couldn't believe his eyes. There sat a dead sixteen year old boy, covered in blood, and it was

Chad's hands that committed the crime.

"What have I done?" Chad asked looking at his blood-covered hands.

Chad grabbed his shirt, and put it on. He washed his hands and headed out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"What?! Chad did that to you?" Tamera asked.

"Yes!" Taylor said as she continued to cry onto her pillow.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Tia muttered under her breath.

"I'm right along with you Tia. How could Chad do something like that?" Tevon asked.

"I don't know," Taylor said trying to wipe away her tears. "All I know is that, he didn't use a condom."

"Oh my god," Tamera said. "You can't be serious!"

Taylor just continued to cry, and Tia and Tevon continued to comfort her.

"Kids? Whats going on? Taylor why are you crying?" Samuel asked.

"Um..." Taylor lied. "When I came into the room I hurt and cut myself."

"Oh, well, ok," Samuel said. "It's almost 12:00, you guys better get to sleep."

"We will," Taylor, Tamera, Tia, and Tevon all said in unison.

"So Taylor, what are we gonna do?" Tevon asked.

"I don't know," Taylor said. "I guess we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm really wiped out."

"Well, ok, goodnight Taylor," Tamera, Tia, and Tevon said walking out of the room.

Taylor changed out of her clothes and and put on her happy bunny pajamas. She turned off the light and

went to sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor! Tevon! Tamera! Tia! Get down here!" Delilah called.

The four Mckessie kids all ran down the stairs and went to their mother.

"Mom what's wrong?" Tia asked. "I was in the middle of sleeping!"

"Yea mom," Tamera said rubbing her head. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"Look at the television," Delilah said.

Taylor, Tevon, Tia, and Tamera all plopped down on the couch. When they saw what was on the

television, they were shocked.

"Sixteen year old Robert Bryant was killed last night at 11:00 PM at the new teen club that opened in

Albuquerque," The News lady announced.

"He's dead?!" Taylor asked shocked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tia asked. "The guy was a loser anyways."

"TIA RACHEL MCKESSIE!" Delilah shouted.

"I mean, wow, hes dead? That's a shocker!" Tia said.

"Now we will be hearing from a witness of the crime," The lady said. "Now what is your name

sonny?"

"Fr-Freddie Ortiz," The boy said.

"And what did you see?" The news lady asked.

"I-I I went into the bathroom, to use the toilet, and a-all of a sudden, I see the g-guy lying on the floor

in a p-puddle of blood," Freddie said shakily.

"Do you know who committed this murder?" The woman asked.

"No, but I do th-think I have a lead. I saw a boy coming out of the bathroom when I was a-about to go

in," Freddie said stuttering.

"And do you know the name of this boy?" The woman asked again.

"He goes to school with me. His name i-is Chad Danforth," Freddie said.

"Well there you have it! Boy seen dead in club, and we may know who committed this murder!" The

woman said. "Well I'm Linda Aires, I'll see you tomorrow on, Teen News!"

After the woman said that, Samuel picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"Wow," Was all Tevon could say.

Tamera just sat there blankly, "You don't think Chad would do this, would he?"

"I don't know," Taylor said softly. "But I think he might have done it."

"How do you know?" Tia asked.

"It's just a guess, but I'm not sure," Taylor replied.

After that, the Mckessie family headed towards the dining table and had their breakfast.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After Chad reached New York, he got out of his car and sat down on the sidewalk and put his head in

his hands. He didn't have anywhere to go, his mother was an only child, his dad's brother was in the

army, and his dad's sister hated him for whatever reason. His life was a mess, he killed a guy, and raped

an innocent girl, who might as well be carrying his kid. He was a monster, a big hairy monster, with an

uncontrollable temper. Right now, Chad Danforth didn't know what to do.

**Alright that's all I had for now so you'll be see more later. Please R&R!!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	4. We'll get through this together

**Ummm...ok heres chapter 4...hope ya like it.**

Ms. Darbus's homeroom, 7:45 AM.

"Ok class, here's today's bulletin," Ms. Darbus said while reading off the bulletin.

"Hey so was that club on Friday awesome or what?" Jason whispered to the gang.

"Totally cool, I say we go back there next Friday. What do you say Taylor?" Gabi asked.

"Um...no thanks, I have to baby-sit my cousin," Taylor lied.

"Oh come on Taylor!" Sharpay said. "It's a Friday!"

"I know but I promised my Aunt Mary," Taylor said. "And plus I'm getting paid big bucks."

"Yea whatever," Troy said. "And where the hell is Chad? I haven't heard of him since Friday."

"I don't even wanna think or hear about Chad Danforth right now," Taylor said putting her hands into

her head.

"Oh my gosh, Taylor did Chad do anything to you?" Kelsi asked.

"No, lets just drop it ok?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"You brought it up, now tell us, what did Chad do?" Zeke asked.

Taylor sighed, "Ok, you guys come over my house after school, I'll tell you then."

"Alright," Ryan said.

"BRING!" It was the bell to go to first period.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was 3:15 PM in the Mckessie residence. The whole gang was there, including Tia, Tamera, and

Tevon. Along with Taylor's parents, Delilah and Samuel.

"So Taylor what is it that you wanna tell us?" Samuel asked.

"What I'm about to say," Taylor started off. "Won't be pretty."

"Just tell us already!" Delilah said. "Because if this so called Danforth kid hurt my baby, he'll pay!"

"Mom! Calm down!" Tia exclaimed.

Delilah said calmly, "Ok, sorry for the outburst. Now Taylor, tell us what you were gonna say."

"Ok, only Tia, Tamera, and Tevon know what I'm about to say," Taylor said.

"And...?" Zeke asked.

"Ok, here's the story. Well, you all know my ex-boyfriend, Robert right?" Taylor asked.

"Yea," Everyone said.

"Well, he was very troublesome at the club," Taylor said. "Me and Chad had gotten together, and I

could tell in the look of his eyes, he was a jealous pig. So I went to talk to my classmate, Quentin for a

minute, and I could see envy in Chad's eyes. When I got back, Chad seemed pretty drunk, but I just

ignored it, he said he wanted to show me something, and when I followed him, he took me to the

bathroom. H-he, took off his shirt, and I backed away, knowing what was coming for me. He tried to

take off my jeans, but I continued to cry out in pain, saying I didn't wanna do this," Taylor said as she

started crying.

"And th-then, h-he took of my shirt, and I continued to say stop, so I pushed him. He g-got angry s-so

he pushed me, and began to beat me up. He took of the rest of my clothes, and entered me painfully. I

continued to cry, trying to get away but he had a tight grip on me. After he was done, I cried my eyes

out, here I-I a-am, sixteen y-years old, losing my virginity," Taylor said as she continued to sob.

Delilah began to form tears in her eyes, after hearing Taylor's story, and she hugged her tightly. Samuel

joined the hug, as for Tia, Tamera, and Tevon, and the gang, all crying their hardest.

"Taylor, you listen to me ok, you have to go to the police!" Delilah said crying.

"Mom no one knows where Chad is, I called his home and he wasn't there! His parents said he ran

away but doesn't know where to!" Taylor said sobbing.

"But, did the boy use a condom?" Samuel said grabbing a tissue from the tissue box.

Taylor stopped, and stared blankly to the ceiling. Then she said, "N-no."

"What?!" Samuel asked having a fit. "When I find that boy, he's going down."

"Dad," Tevon said wiping his eyes as well. "The guy was drunk, and what will that do anyways? You'll

go to jail for abusing a child, and we won't ever see you again."

"Ok, I'm sorry. But, what are we gonna do about this?" Samuel asked. "I mean, for all we know, you

might be pregnant! With his child!"

Taylor just sobbed even more, and Gabi held her tightly.

"Shh, it'll be ok Taylor, we'll help you through this," Gabi said hugging her best friend.

The Mckessies, and the gang, all just continued to cry, realizing the pain that has come upon their loved

one.

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of drama!!! Well, I'll be updating High School Musical: **

**The Next Generation in maybe an hour or so, so plz review this chapter!!! Thanks, luv ya!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	5. Staying home is best & pregnancy tests

**Hello I'm back!!!! With another chapter!!! Thnx again to all of my faithful readers!**

**You're the best!!!!! 33**

2 months later...

"Chad," Mrs. Nancy Ricardo said. "You'll have to call your parents some time."

Nancy was an old childhood friend of Chad's mom, and when the family moved to Albequerque

they never saw each other again. When Nancy spotted Chad, she thought he looked so much like

his mother, so she decided to take him in for some time.

"I can't," Chad said sighing. "I can't talk to them right now."

"Chad, newspapers are flying everywhere, its all over the news, they won't rest until they find you," Nancy

told Chad.

"I know," Chad replied. "But I can'y go back to Albequerque, my life is ruined there."

"But Chad, you know you'll have to face the facts sometimes," Nancy said.

"Nancy, I cant go anywhere. I mean, I lost my girl, raped her, killed a guy, and now I might go to jail," Chad said

crying.

"Chad, sometimes you just have to face the music," Nancy said reassuringly.

"Nancy, you don't understand," Chad said. "I'm a wanted man."

Nancy sighed as she went to go check on the lasagna that was baking in the oven.

Knock, knock.

"Chad could you get that?" Nancy asked.

"Fine," Chad said opening the door.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" The policeman yelled.

"You're coming with us," The other said arresting Chad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor, I think you should stay home today," Delilah said. "You're throwing up like crazy."

"But mom," Taylor whined. "I have exams-"

Taylor threw up again.

"You'll make it up, now off to bed you go!" Delilah said shoeing Taylor away.

"You're lucky, atleast you get to stay home," Tia said crossing her arms.

"Yea whatever," Taylor said as she rushed back to the bathroom again.

3 hours later...

Taylor had just finished up eating some chicken noodle soup and laid down on the couch, watching Oprah.

Taylor fell asleep and had a dream.

"Taylor, I love you so much," An unknown voice said.

"I love you too," Taylor said hugging him.

"What do you think you're doing, Mckessie?" Chad asked holding a gun.

"No Chad, leave us alone!" Taylor yelled.

"You hurt me, now, its payback," Chad said pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Taylor yelled as she was shot in her heart, laying bloody on the floor.

Taylor woke up, with sweat all over her face.

"That was such a scary dream," Taylor said holding her head.

"What did you say?" Tia asked.

"Uhh...I said I want some mac and cheese," Taylor lied. "Think you can make me some?''

"Sure I guess," Tia said walking into the kitchen.

"Close one," Taylor said. "Wait Tia, what are you doing home?"

"It's 3:00, the time I always get home," Tia said as she rolled her eyes.

"3:00? Wow i slept for a long time," Taylor said.

"Ok then...you want the mac and cheese or not?" Tia asked.

"Uhh no thanks remembered I had some soup earlier," Taylor said.

2 hours later...

"So what's with this morning sickness?" Tamera asked sitting on Taylor's bed.

"I don't know," Taylor said. "I woke up, felt sick, and threw up, and my head hurts."

"You don't think you're..." Tamera started.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Pregnant," Tamera said in a whisper.

"No no no no no no and no! I can't be, i just, can't!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It's possible," Tamera replied. "I mean, what if you really are...pregnant."

Taylor got up and headed out the door.

"Taylor?" Tamera asked.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor came back from the drug store five minutes later. She ran up to her bathroom and closed the door shut.

Taylor read the instructions as she began to do the procedure. It said to wait eleven minutes so she left and came back when time

was up. She picked up the test and read it carefully.

"Positive," Taylor said in a whisper as she broke down and started crying.

**Ok that's it for this chappie. Plz review!!!**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	6. I'm Locked up

**Here goes the next chappie of, You're My Everything, hope you guys enjoy, & plz review!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Alright sonny, it's time for the interrogation," The police officer said.

"Ok gi-gimme your best," Chad whimpered.

"Where were you on the night of, February 12, 2008?" He asked.

"Teen Club that's located in Albuquerque, N-New M-Mexico," Chad said.

"Interesting," The police officer said. "And, what was your purpose of going to such a shindig?"

"W-Well a lot of my classmates were g-going so I de-decided to go too," Chad said stuttering.

"Uh huh," He replied. "And, what did you do there?"

Chad swallowed hard, "Hooked up with a girl I really liked and partied."

"Anything else? Because here it says more than just that," The police man told Chad.

"I got drunk and did some une-unexpected things," Chad confessed.

"So, there was alcohol at this so called teen club?" The police man asked Chad.

"No but t-this guy gave me some," Chad said.

"And who was this guy?"

"Robert Bryant."

"Mmhmm," The police man said writing down the notes. "Here it says, you, raped a girl who goes by

the name of, Taylor Mckessie?"

"Yes s-sir," Chad said. "But I didn't mean for it to happen. You see I was drunk."

"Uh huh, did you use a condom sonny?" The police officer interrogated.

"No," Chad said.

"So you leave the girl pregnant perhaps?" The police man asked.

"Possibly,"

"Anything else I must know about?" The police man asked Chad.

"I also killed a boy," Chad said starting to form tears in his eyes.

"What was the name of this lad?"

"Robert Bryant."

"So let me get this straight," The police man said. "The guy who gave you alcohol, you killed him?"

"Yes but, it was out of anger," Chad said.

"But you still killed him, am I right?" The police man asked.

Chad sighed, "Yes but-"

"I have everything I needed to hear sonny," The police man said getting up. "Come with me."

"Where to?" Chad asked.

"Say hello to the first day of your six years in prison," The police officer said dragging Chad to his cell.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor lay on her bed until she got a knock on her door.

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Delilah asked.

"Yes mom," Taylor sighed as she continued to lay on her bed.

"But it's dinner time, I made your favorite, fried chicken with collard greens and mashed potatoes,"

Delilah said.

"Well I'm not hungry," Taylor said.

"Taylor you're sick you have to eat something," Delilah said.

"Well sometimes when you're sick you don't feel like eating food," Taylor replied.

"Honey is there something wrong?" Delilah asked sitting on Taylor's bed.

"No mom just leave me alone," Taylor said with her voice cracking.

"Taylor, honey you know you can talk to me," Delilah said rubbing Taylor's back.

"Mom, you just wouldn't understand!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor, sweetie please, I'm your mother, I would be sure to understand," Delilah said soothingly.

"No you wouldn't!" Taylor shouted.

"Taylor Julianna Mckessie, calm down, and don't you ever in your life _dare _to talk to me in that tone of

voice!" Delilah cried.

"Alright mom, you wanna know what's going on with me?" Taylor asked getting up.

"Yes honey that's what I've been trying to ask you for the five minutes I've been here!" Delilah yelled.

"Well you wanna know what, mom?" Taylor asked breathing deeply. "I'm pregnant, there I said it."

Delilah was speechless.

"See I knew you wouldn't understand!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It's not that!" Delilah yelled. "I know it's not your fault!"

"But you're acting like it is!" Taylor shouted with salty tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, we need to help you get through this!" Delilah yelled. "What about college? You can't raise a

child at the age of sixteen!"

"Well, didn't you raise a child at the age of seventeen?" Taylor said folding her arms.

"Taylor Julianna Mckessie, don't you _ever _say that again in your life!" Delilah shouted.

"It's true! You got pregnant at sixteen and you raised Tevon!" Taylor screamed.

"You shut the fuck up you little slut!" Delilah yelled as she quickly covered her mouth.

"So that's what I am to you?" Taylor asked. "Well if you don't mind, I'll be staying at Gabi's house."

Delilah sighed softly, "Taylor I-"

But it was no use, Taylor was already out the door.

Delilah put her head in her hands and silently cried to herself.

**Well ok I'll be updating Forever in probably a couple hours, if not tomorrow. Anyways thnx to**

**everyone who reads this story, I luv you all!**

**-chayloraddict123, in a week will be, ChAyLoRNeWbIe101**


	7. Don't apologize to us, apologize to her

**Hey guys I'm back! Did you miss me? Lol. Here goes the next chappie!!!**

"I'll get it!" Gabi called as she ran down the stairs. "Taylor?"

"Gabi c-can I stay with y-you for a while," Taylor said with her voice cracking.

"Taylor what's wrong? Are you ok?" Gabi asked.

"Me and my mom got in a fight," Taylor said.

"Awww Taylor, well you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you need," Gabi said leading Taylor

in.

"Hello Ms. Montez," Taylor greeted.

"Hello Taylor, what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"Taylor's gonna be staying with us for a while, she and her mom had a fight," Gabi said butting in.

"Sure honey anytime," Maria said turning back to the television.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So why did you and your mom have a fight?" Gabi asked sitting on her bed.

"It's a long story," Taylor said.

"Tell me everything," Gabi said.

Taylor sighed, "Well, you know the whole thing at the club and Chad...right?"

"Yea."

"Well it turns out that, I'm...pregnant," Taylor said in a hush tone as she broke down crying.

Gabi just sat there blankly for a while, and then hugged her friend.

"Taylor I'm gonna be here with you all the way through, I just want to let you know that," Gabi said

reassuringly.

"Thanks Gabi, at least you're more understanding then my mom," Taylor said letting go.

"I get that a lot from people," Gabi said smiling and making Taylor laugh.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor the phone's for you!" Tia called from downstairs. "Taylor?"

Tia walked up the stairs but Taylor wasn't there.

"Tamera!" Tia yelled running to her sister's room. "Taylor is gone!"

"What?" Tamera asked closing her fashion magazine.

"She's not in her room!" Tia replied.

"Mom! Dad! Taylor is missing!" Tamera told her parents.

"I think your mother knows why," Samuel said silently.

"Mom, where is she?" Tevon asked coming down the steps.

Delilah sighed, "Taylor and I had a fight."

"About what?" Tevon asked.

"Well...she's pregnant, and she wanted to keep the baby, but I wouldn't allow it," Delilah explained.

Tamera looked at her mother, "Mom..."

"Let me finish," Delilah said.

"Whatever," Tamera said folding her arms.

"Anyways, I told her she couldn't raise a kid at sixteen, but then she started saying all these things

about me having Tevon when I was seventeen, and she kept making me upset, so...so I called her a

slut," Delilah said finally as she wept silently to herself.

"Mom how could you do something like that? She's pregnant and on top of that you call her a slut?!"

Tia asked enraged with her mother.

"Anger took over me, and I didn't mean for it to happen," Delilah explained.

"But you still said it, and Taylor left the house! Leaving the house for something like that is very

serious!" Tamera yelled.

"Kids I'm sorry," Delilah apologized.

"No mom, we're sorry," Tevon said finally. "And it's not us you need to apologize to."

Tamera, Tia, and Tevon walked away, leaving Samuel and Delilah behind.

"You're with me on this, right?" Delilah asked her husband.

"Right now honey, I'm not sure," Samuel said walking away.

All that was left was Delilah, silently crying to herself.

**So...did you like it? Did you hate it? Make sure you tell me! So plz review! Thanks!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	8. I'm so shocked

**Heyyy guys, what's up? Again sorry for the long update...had lots of stuff to do and, I wasn't**

**able to update. So, here goes chappie number 8!!!**

3 Months later...

"Gabi I'm starting to show," Taylor said examining herself in the mirror.

"Taylor calm down I'm sure the kids at school will understand," Gabi said.

"No they won't, remember when Bianca Patterson got pregnant?" Taylor reminded Gabi.

"Oh yea, that wasn't a pretty sight," Gabi said quietly.

"You see? They are gonna do the same thing to me," Taylor said worriedly.

"Taylor, you have me, plus the rest of the gang on your side, I'm sure no one will make fun of you,"

Gabi said putting her arm around Taylor.

"I know Gabs, but still," Taylor said. "I don't wanna end up like Bianca."

Gabi gave Taylor a hug, "Taylor you won't end up like Bianca. Remember, we're all in this together."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Alright boys, it's chow time," The man said as he let the men in the cell get their lunch.

"So, what'cha in for?" One big guy said as he gave a tight squeeze on Chad's neck.

"Umm, murder, and r-rape," Chad said trying to get out of the guy's grasp.

"Haha, that's it?" The guy said laughing. "I've been in here for eighteen years, and I'm loving it."

"R-really? Why did you g-get put in j-jail?" Chad asked.

"Hahahaha, 'cause I poured gasoline on a dude, and dumped him in a lake the next day, 'cause the damn

jackass wouldn't let me work at his place," The man said chuckling.

"Oh, ok," Chad said as he got his lunch.

"So, why'd you rape the girl?" The man said eating his cheeseburger.

"Drunk," Chad said munching on a fry.

"Coolio, what's your name, lad?" The man asked Chad.

"Chad, and you?" Chad asked.

"The name's James, but the people here call me bone crusher," James said grinning.

"Why they call you that?" Chad asked scared of what he might say.

"Because I crush the living insides of people when they don't do what I please," James said pounding

his fists together.

"Oh, that's nice," Chad said. "I can't believe I have to live this way for the next six years." Chad

thought to himself as he let down a few tears.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabi are you sure they won't say anything?" Taylor asked Gabi as they walked toward East High.

"Positive, I'm going to be here by your side," Gabi said as they entered the building.

"Hey Hannah," Taylor greeted one of the girls from the Scholastic Decathlon Team.

"Get away from me whore," Hannah said as she moved away from Taylor.

"What did I do?" Taylor asked.

"As if you don't know, Mckessie, how about you go get pregnant again?" Hannah said with attitude in

her voice.

"How did you find out?" Taylor said as she pushed Hannah into the girls' bathroom.

"Ha! Maybe if you weren't talking so loud with Gabriella the other day, maybe your secret would still

be under wraps," Hannah said laughing to herself.

"Hannah please, don't tell anyone else about this," Taylor said forming tears in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? You lied to us Taylor, now your secret is so gonna get out," Hannah said as she ran

out the girls' bathroom.

"Hannah, wait!" Taylor said running after Hannah.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Taylor Mckessie is pregnant!" Hannah announced to the whole of East High.

Scattered voices went around saying, "Pregnant? And, How so? And, wow am I shocked at Taylor."

"Hannah, why?" Taylor asked shedding tears.

"Sorry, and guess what, for the sake of the team, you might wanna stay on rest," Hannah said as she

walked away.

"Get out of here Mckessie! No sluts at our school!" One student yelled.

"Yea! Get out and never come back!" Another student shouted.

Taylor ran past the crowd and into the janitor's closet, silently crying to herself.

**So...did you like it? Did you hate it? Plz tell me!!!**

**And also, I have an announcement to make!**

**My aunt is getting married! Ain't it wonderful???**

**So I won't be able to write stories for a week or two, I'm so sorry!**

**Blame my aunt for that!!! lol**

**Anyways, peace!!!! **


End file.
